Ginny Weasley and the Chosen Three
by Annie Argo
Summary: Ginny Weasley is whisked off when she finds out she's one of the 'Chosen Three' in order to find the Chalice, but can she do this while keeping herself and others safe? god i hate summaries. please R/R
1. Journey

GINNY WEASLEY AND THE CHOSEN THREE

GINNY WEASLEY AND THE CHOSEN THREE

Chapter One: Journey

By Annie Argo

Wednesday March 3rd, 2010

One of the first things I learned when I took the job of nurse at Hogwarts was that the Hospital Wing could become very lonely. When I didn't have and students to look after, I had to sit in my office doing something…or at least pretending to do something worthwhile. Now this could be easy or it could be hard, depending on what you thought was important or worthwhile. On this March day, I found it was most worthwhile to finish reading my latest romance novel, "The Wrong Bride." I was just getting to the point where the groom realizes that it's the wrong woman when there was a knock at my door. Quickly, I stood up smoothing my deep blue robes down. I checked my appearance in the mirror. Every strand of my fire red hair was pulled back in a lose bun on top of my head. My blue eyes were filled with what someone once called a 'sympathetic and caring twinkle.' I put my best smile on and opened the door after grabbing my wand from off my desk. When the Headmaster or one of the teachers in sick, I am usually called down to their private chambers to see how bad it is. If it is bad enough they are moved to the Hospital Wing to be under my watch until they are better. That is why it set an alarm off in my head when I saw Professor Dumbledore, looking healthy as always, standing outside my office. He had an official looking man with him. This man had on a silver and purple pinstriped suit and was carrying a black bowler cap. He wore silver spectacles and had thinning silver hair, making a bald spot on the top of his head. 

"Good afternoon, Dr. Weasley," said the man as he and Dumbledore stepped past me into the office, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tobias Walton, head of the Protection of Dangerous Magic Artifacts department at the ministry. You, Doctor, are one of the three most important women to me at the moment." Mr. Walton had a sparkle in his eye as he said this. Noticing my novel that was still in plain sight on my desk I quickly moved it out of site. 

"One of the three most important women to you at the moment, eh?" I murmured. Had he been around my age (and had Dumbledore not been present). I might have started to flirt. But seeing how he looked old enough to be my father and Dumbledore was in the room, I decided to play it safe and ask a question. "Why is that, Mr. Walton?" I racked through my brain, I was sure I'd heard his name before. Mr. Walton, however, didn't answer my question. Dumbledore spoke first. 

"Do you know what the Chalice of Clarity is?" he asked me. I knew I'd heard it somewhere, but for the life of me I couldn't think of where I'd heard it or what it was. I shook my head. 

"The Chalice of Clarity," Mr. Walton said, taking over the job of explaining, "is a most unusual object. At the ministry building it is kept under lock and key." I pounced on the opportunity that he gave me to ask a question when he paused for a dramatic effect (I suppose). 

"Why? Is it that dangerous, sir?" I asked, fascinated. All my life, I'd been kept away from bad things. Right before my second year at Hogwarts, my family had taken a trip to visit my brother Bill in Egypt. While we were there, my mum wouldn't even allow me to go inside some of the pyramids even with my older brothers. But then again, that could be why she wouldn't let me go inside them. Mr. Walton's voice brought me back from the memories that were playing inside my mind like a film without sound. 

"Dr. Weasley? Are you all right?" I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. 

"Yes, I'm fine. My mind just drifted elsewhere. I'm sorry. What were you saying, Mr. Walton?" I asked, praying that the blush would drain from my face. It did, but it took its own sweet time. 

"Right," Mr. Walton cleared his throat and continued. "The Chalice of Clarity can be dangerous. Oh dear, how to explain it all? Right. Well, I guess I'd better start at the beginning. Years and Years ago, shortly after Hogwarts was formed, there were three powerful witches. Their names were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Glynda Gryffindor. 

"Rowena and Helga, as you should know, were two founders of Hogwarts. Glynda was Godric Gryffindor's younger sister. We'll never know why, but these three young women created the Chalice of Clarity. However good their intentions were, what they created was bad."

"Sir," I interrupted, "If they were powerful witches, couldn't they make the Chalice of Clarity less bad? Even good?" I was under the impression that powerful witches could do anything. Later, as I thought back on these days, I would laugh at my naïve ideas and pictures I'd drawn for myself about the way the world works. 

"They might have been able to if they had the magical knowledge that we have now, or if the most powerful of the three witches hadn't died. Rowena was poisoned by none other than Salazar Slytherin himself. But that, my dear girl, is another story." I was slightly offended by his calling me 'dear girl.' I was, after all, turning 23 in August. I thought better of mentioning that to him. Instead I listened as he continued the story. 

"When Rowena died, Helga and Glynda did their best to keep their spirits up, but they knew that the Magical World as they knew it would soon be over. It had taken all three of the witches' power to keep Slytherin from getting his hands on the Chalice. With it, he would be able to wreak havoc and cause chaos that would bevery terrible. Even the thought of it drew shivers to the bravest.

"The remaining two witches found a solution. Using all their powers, they charmed the Chalice so that it could only be used by the chosen three. The effort involved in charming it coast Glynda her life and Helga was the only one left. After recovering, Helga cast an ancient charm. This one would cause a new chosen three as the last chosen one dies. 

"All three witches are needed to use the Chalice, or destroy it. Without them, all hope is lost once again."

"That's quite a nice story, sir, but I still don't understand why you're telling it to me." Mr. Walton gave me a look that clearly said 'How can a doctor be this dense?'

"You, Virgina Ann Weasley, are one of the Chosen Three!" Mr. Walton spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Never, in all my life, would I have thought that I, Ginny Weasley, secret admirer of the famous Harry Potter, and younger sister of Harry's sidekick, would ever become as important as Mr. Walton was making me sound. Looking back, years from now, I will frown at my lack of confidence in myself. At the moment, however I was sure he was making a mistake. 

"Me? One of the Chosen Three? Merlin's beard…" I whispered. Then another question came to my mind. "Who are the other two?" Mr. Walton shifted uneasily in his chair. I looked worriedly from him to Dumbledore, who was sitting quietly with a grave look on his face. 

"That's why Mr. Walton is here today, Ginny." Dumbledore said. He sounded unusually tired. True, he was getting on in his years, but for the half of my life that I'd known him, he _never_ sounded tired. 

"If you're trying to tell me that I'm supposed to know who they are, I assure you that I do not!" I spoke quickly. 

"No, doctor, that's now what I'm implying at all." Mr. Walton looked as tired as Dumbledore.

"Then what-?" The meeting was making me feel more confused than I'd ever felt. 

"In the room that the Chalice is kept in, there is a parchment and a magical quill much like the one that is here at Hogwarts. But instead of recording al the magic children when they are born, this quill records the chosen three when they are chosen. 

"The problem is this: the list has been stolen. We believe that it was You-Know-Who." Mr. Walton glanced at Dumbledore then sighed and continued, "All right, Voldemort." Mr. Walton and I shuddered at the name. "We think that he has stolen the listen along with the Chalice itself. This means that you're in grave danger." My head started to spin from this new information. Sure, I'd survived Tom Riddle in my first year, but that was only because of Harry coming to my rescue. When You-Know-Who has you on his 'to kill' or 'tocapture' lists, you will most likely die. Harry is probably the sole survivor of You-Know-Who unless you count me surviving. 

"If the list was stolen, Mr. Walton, how do you know for sure that I'm one of the chosen three?" I asked, scarcely breathing. I prayed with all my heart that neither of the men would stand up and say. 'You are completely right, Doctor. Sorry to waste your time.' 

"I accompanied Dorothy Gale as she visited each of the three chosen witches when you were babies. Dorothy was a chosen witch herself. I remember you being a chosen witch because of your family." I blushed deep red at this comment. Everyone always remembered my family. "I grew up with your father, and of course you mother was so pleased that she baked me three cheery pies. I made the mistake of taking a piece of pie to work one day…her pies are famous now." Mr. Walton smiled as if he was remembering the taste of the pies. 

"Ginny, because Voldemort knows who the chosen three are and he has the Chalice you three are in danger." Dumbledore said. 

"Do you know what this means?" Mr. Walton asked me. A million different ideas flew into my head, but I was unsure of which, if any, would be right, so I shook my head. 

"You'll need to go into hiding. Go start packing. You'll need to leave with Tobias tonight. Tell only who you must good-bye." Dumbledore spoke urgently. 

"But who will run the Hospital Wing? And what about my family?" Question upon question filled my mind, but, sensing the situation's urgency, I only asked the two that were most important to me. 

"Madame Pomfrey has agreed to come out of retirement until the end of the year." As if on cue. The elderly witch came into my office. She took one look at me, and swept me into her arms. 

"You poor girl! Where should I put my things, Albus?" The hug was too quick for me to react in any way. 

"Here will be fine for now," he said, pointing to the floor in front of my desk. "Ginny, you must start packing." Dumbledore stood up. "Come Tobias. We have much to discuss." The two men bade us a goodbye and left. I stood up. 

"I'll keep the Wing while you're packing, Ginny," Madame Pomfrey turned her sad gaze on me. I guessed that she already knew that You-Know-Who was after me. 

"Thanks," I murmured as I stood up and went into my bedroom. In hours I was stripped of my job and freedom. Slowly I reached down and started to pack my clothes. When I was halfway done, I glanced at my watch and saw that it was dinner time. I pulled my hair down and brushed it. 

I was a few minutes late for dinner. The only seat available was between Snape and Tobias. Rather listen to what Snape and Professor Vector were talking about, I turned my attention to the conversation between Mr. Walton and Professor McGonagall. 

"How many steps does it take to get an elephant into a refrigerator?" Mr. Walton asked, smiling in a flirtatious manor towards my former professor. 

"I don't know," she sighed, "how many??

"Three. Open the door, put elephant in, close door!" Mr. Walton roared with laughter at his own joke that was far from funny. The site of him laughing so hard that it was turning his face red, however, made the whole staff table start laughing. Even Snape cracked a smile. Soon Mr. Walton's contagious laughter had made its way throughout most of the students. Over half the students were laughing. When the laughter died down, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The whole student body and staff fell silent. 

"Today, Dr. Weasley, was force into early and temporary retirement. One behalf of the school I'd like to wish her luck on her future journeys." The whole hall burst out into applause (save the Slytherins) as my face turned very red. Then, Dumbledore continued. "Here to finish out the year, is Madame Pomfrey, who has graciously come out of retirement." Madame Pomfrey gave a curt nod in the direction of the students as polite applause (along with many groans as most of the students said they liked me better) ran out. 

After dinner, Dumbledore led me into his office. When we walked in, I expected it to be empty. There were four men standing by the fire: Harry Potter, my brother, Ron, Mr. Walton, and a man I'd never seen before. He had honey blonde hair and when he turned around (with the other three) I saw that he had brown eyes. I expected Ron, being the over-protective older brother that he is, to run over and demand how I got myself in this situation. But he didn't. I smiled at Harry, Ron, and Mr. Walton as I sat down in the seat that Dumbledore motioned for me to sit in. As Dumbledore waved his wand, four chairs magically appeared. Then men sat down in them as Dumbledore sat in his chair behind the desk. 

"Ginny, this is Ethan Longacre," Dumbledore said, indicating the man with honey blond hair. "I daresay you know the others?" He smiled as I nodded and continued. 

"Ethan, this is Dr. Virgina Weasley. There is little time. Ginny are you packed?" Dumbledore turned his penetrating gaze on me. 

"Almost. I was almost done, but it was time for dinner." I said. Ron gave a frustrated sigh and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him roll his eyes at harry who gave a small smile. I sent a scowl in their direction. 

"As soon as we're done talking, you and Ron go back to your room and finish packing. Harry, Ron, Ethan, and Tobias will be escorting you to a safe house tonight. Tobias will be staying with you while Harry, Ron, and Ethan, with your help, try to find the other chosen two. Now go, Ginny. May God be with you." He said the last part so softly I almost thought I'd imagined it. I nodded and stood up and left the room with Ron right behind me. We walked down the deserted hallways in silence. Finally we reached the Hospital Wing. The poor student that Madame Pomfrey was attending sent me a pleading look when she looked away. I stifled a giggle and led Ron to my room. We packed my things in silence. 

Finally I spoke. "Does mum know all about this?" I asked Ron. 

"She knows about you being in a guardian and that you're going into hiding." We were silent again. When everything was packed, I pulled on my black cloak. I didn't speak again until we were almost to the Great Hall. 

"Had you heard of the Chalice of Clarity before now?" I asked, assuming he even knew what the Chalice was. 

"I remember mum muttering 'and they think the Chalice of Clarity will be safe with her? Lets hope the other two are more responsible than her' when you'd do something stupid."

"I never do anything that is in the slightest bit stupid!"as if on cue, I tripped over my feet. 

"Right," Ron said as he helped me up, "you never do anything stupid."

"Shut it, you." I brushed the dirt of my robes. Harry, Tobias, and Ethan were waiting in the hall for us. 

"Albus couldn't see us off. Some poor kid's got a detention." Mr. Walton said as he saw me looking around for the old wizard. 

"Right," Ethan said, speaking for the first time that I'd heard him. "Should we start? We have a long way to go." We all headed out the door. 

"Here's the plan," Ethan said quietly to us we were outside, "we fly to the Three Broomsticks. Have a butterbeer and a rest. Then we take floo Powder to our first destination. We stay the night there. Then tomorrow we'll take the Muggle train to safe point number two. We'll stay until nightfall then fly to the final destination." 

"Where are these different safe points?" I asked curiously. 

"Curiosity killed the cat." Ron muttered dryly. I stuck my tongue out at him, then turned back to Ethan. 

"Can't say. They're Unplottable." I sighed getting the feeling that they were hiding something from me. Then again, I got that feeling a lot. Ethan handed me a broom and we were off. 

I always loved flying. I reveled in the coolness of the night air and silkiness of the moonlight against my skin. I closed my eyes for a second, letting go of all my hears. Then, remembering where I was, I quickly opened them again. We flew for what felt like an eternity. Finally we reached Hogsmeade. At the outskirts of town, we landed and walked to the Three Broomsticks. 

"Damn!" Ethan muttered as we walked in there. At tables everywhere, reporters were armed with Quick Note Quills and Cameras. 

"Where are they doing here?" I asked. From what I understood, we didn't want anyone to know where I was. 

"A lot of people know that you're a chosen one," Harry said quietly, "I guess that someone overheard us when we said that we'd be at the Three Broomsticks." The reporters immediately started to take pictures of us and they started to yell questions, none of which could be understood. Harry and Ron led me to a table while Ethan got the drinks. Ron and Harry talked quietly while I stared at the press. They were in my face asking questions. My mind was elsewhere so I didn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly I recognized one of the front photographers. It was Colin Creevy, a boy who had been in my year at Hogwarts. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything to them. Mr. Walton and Ethan came back with the Butterbeers. I took a sip of mine. Ever so slowly the weariness that I'd been fighting took over. I laid my head down in my arms on the table and feel asleep. 

_I was flying over a desert. I was not flying on a broom or carpet, but on the air, it seemed. I saw a long figure in the sand, sitting. Slowly, I floated down to where she was. She looked up at me. She had long straight black hair, violet eyes and a delicate frame. She placed a cool hand on my forehead. In a soft slur she said, "I am Gwendolen Chant."_

I felt someone shaking me. With all my strength, I opened one heavily eyelid and then the other to see four anxious faces staring at me. Ron was considerably paler than normal. 

"You all right?" he asked me. I nodded my head. All four sighed heavily in relief. 

"Why?" I asked. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, then Ron started to speak, but Mr. Walton cut him off. 

"Tell her. She must know." Mr. Walton said firmly. 

"You're voice went all deep and you called out a name," Ron said, "It was-"

"Gwendolen Chant," I whispered and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Mr. Walton nodded. 

"This means that after you are in safety, we look for her without you." Harry said, emphasizing the last sentence.

"But-" I started to protest, but Ethan cut me off. 

"It would be too dangerous to have you go with us as we try and find her. Our job is to find the chosen three and bring them to safety. If we took you with us, we wouldn't be doing our job correctly." I nodded glumly. It all made perfect sense whether I liked it or not. 

"Let's get out of here, now!" Harry hissed. As we were leaving the Three Broomsticks, I heard a voice. 

"Ginny!" I automatically I turned my head to see who it was: Colin. He snapped a picture before Harry and Ron steered me out of the building. 

"We can't let that happen again!" Mr. Walton said as we stepped into a dark alley. 

"Here, Ginny." Harry threw something at me. When I caught it, I could no longer see my hands(for the silvery material was covering it) but saw the ground instead. It was an Invisibility Cloak!

"Keep that on you at all times, Ginny, and for Merlin's sake keep up with us!" Ron said as I slipped the cloak over my head. 

"Now grab your broom and lets walk to Lavender's house. We'll take Floo Powder to our safe house from there." Ethan whispered. We kept in the shadows as we walked to a lovely brick house. Ethan walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. The door opened and a very pretty brunette opened the door. 

"Oh, hello, Ethan. Won't you come in?" Lavender's blue eyes showed no recognition in them as I looked into her eyes as I passed her. They showed only a calm peacefulness that frightened me. We walked to her fireplace.

Ethan walked up to it, and, throwing a pinch of powder in it, he yelled "Aberilla Cove!" and stepped into the fire. Harry motioned for me to go next. 

"Aberilla Cove!" I yelled and stepped into the flames. I'd done this so many times, it seemed to come naturally to me. When I stumbled out of the fireplace, I was alone. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. There was an oriental rug on the stone floor. The furniture was cheap that was made to look grand. Harry followed me into the room and Ron was last. 

"Hallo?" Ron called out. Ethan came into the room followed by a stately woman with gray hair that was pulled back in a bun. 

"This way, Miss Weasley, I will show you to your room." The lady said. As we walked through the halls, I spoke to the lady who did not seem to keen on speaking to me. 

"Is this your house, ma'am?" I asked her. 

"No, miss, I am only the keeper. Master Ethan is the owner now that his father has passed away. Here is your room. My name is Gabriella. If you need anything, just ring that bell by your bed." She closed the doors behind me and I was left to look at my surroundings. The room was pretty much bare. There wasa four poster bed with white spreads, a wooden wardrobe and nightstand and a fireplace. On the far side of the room from the bed, there was a door that I suspected led to a bathroom. I took my overnight bag that contained a set of Muggle clothes that Ron had brought from home and put it at the foot of the bed. I pulled a nightgown out of it and quickly changed. I feel into my bed and, after muttering "Nox" I feel asleep. 

What woke me up the next morning was the smell of food. I opened my eyes to see Gabriella holding a tray of steaming food. My mouth watered. 

"Master Ethan says that you are to stay up here and get ready and you are not to come down until he calls for you." Gabriella said in her severe voice. I nodded mutely. 

"So they want to keep me prisoner. Why not? Its not like I had anywhere to go." I muttered to myself. 

"I would kindly ask you to refrain from speaking badly of Master Ethan," Gabriella said, making it sound like I was some insolent little child while Ethan was some great big hero. He couldn't have been that much older than me.

"Maybe I was speaking horribly of my brother," I shot back. 

"Do not speak harshly of Master Ethan's associates." Gabriella said coldly. 

"Oh all right!" I snapped. She smiled coolly and left the room. I picked up my fork and started to eat my breakfast, some of my appetite gone.

I wasn't summoned until much later that day. To my dismay, Ethan used magic to summon me and I was in the middle of a nap. When I didn't respond, he had to send an angry Ron up to get me. 

"How was I supposed to know he was going to use magic to summon me? I thought he'd send that old bad, Gabriella, to come get me."

"That 'old bat' has been very gracious to us, Ginny. You should be thanking her on bended knee along with Mr. Walton, Ethan, Harry and I for taking you to safety." Ron scowled. 

"Oh, you make this seem like its what I wanted or what I planned! How do you think it is on me? You-Know-Who is after me and I'll probably not live for mum to see her grandchildren, or for me to get married at all! But no, don't worry about how this is affecting me. You are all high and mighty. Whisk me away from the life I'd grown to love, then blame everything on me!" a sob escaped my throat. Ron put his arm around my shoulders and sighed as he pulled me close. Tears started falling rapidly from my eyes. 

"Ginny, you know we can't help that You-Know-Who wants you." He started. I supposed that he was trying to make me feel better.

"Shut it Ron. I didn't say that you were making him want me. I'm just asking for you to try to understand my position in all this." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. We stopped in the middle of the main staircase. I saw Harry, Mr. Walton and Ethan waiting at the bottom of it. 

"Your position, as you seem to want to make it, is the weeping victim," he hissed at me, "but that's not your part in the play we call Life. You are to be the Heroine. But you can't get to be that part if we go all soft on you. You along with Gwendolen and the third witch need to be tough enough to face the future. Do you think You-Know-Who is going to ask if it hurts if he attacks?" I cracked a teary smile as I pictured You-Know-Who with a look of concern on his face as he tortures Gwendolen and I. "I didn't think so. Now, lets go. We've got a long day ahead of us." I walked down the rest of the stairs. For the first time, I was grateful to have a brother like Ron. I didn't tell him this, of course. His head was swollen enough as it was. Harry and Ron exchanged a look as Ron and I arrived downstairs. All five of us walked out the door. I had the urge to stick my tongue out at Gabriella as she shut the door behind us, but I remembered what Ron had said and I didn't want him to be cross with me again, so I stared straight ahead. 

When we were on the train, I spoke to Ethan (Ron and Harry were having a quiet conversation, about me no doubt and Mr. Walton was writing in a book). 

"How long is the train ride?" I asked him.

"Five hours, at the shortest." I groaned and he smiled.

"Where _are _we going? And for that matter, where _are_ we?" I asked him. He chuckled. 

"Can't tell you. Sorry." I looked out the window for a second. If it was going to be a long train ride, I might as well try and make conversation with Ethan. 

"How long has Gabriella been employed with you?" I asked politely. 

"Nearly all my life. You didn't like her, did you?" he asked me, not unkindly, but rather like a friend would ask another friend. 

"Not really. She seemed to think a lot of you. She forbid me to speak harshly of my own brother!" I shook my head. 

"When I was little, she was my governess until I went to Hogwarts. I hated her then. I think she had something for my father," a brief flicker of sadness crossed his face and he continued, "but when I graduated from Hogwarts she was a bit nicer to me. Then I got a high ranking job. I'm Mr. Walton's assistant. When my father died, she began to think that I was all that the world needed to run. It gives me the creeps, though. That whole house does, but its been in the family for years, so I guess I can't do anything about it until she gets too old to work." I smiled. Ethan was very easy to talk to. 

"You were at Hogwarts? What house were you in? I was in Gryffindor." I smiled proudly. 

"I was in Ravenclaw in the year above your brother." For the whole five hours, Ethan and I talked about everything and nothing. We'd become close friends by the time the train stopped. We didn't have far to walk before we reached a small white cottage with a white picket fence. 

"You go first, Harry." Ethan instructed. Harry walked up to the door and knocked on it three times just as Ethan had done at Lavender's house. The door opened and an old man opened the door. He looked oddly familiar in the way that a dog or cat would look familiar to someone who'd seen it a few times. 

"Come in, come in," the old man said in a raspy voice. We all followed him in. the house was dark; he had no lights on. I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted. There was a large, squishy couch on one end, a round table, five chairs, a kitchen and three doors, leading off to different rooms. 

"Mr. Hill, this is Dr. Weasley. Ginny, this is Mr. Hill." Harry made the introductions. Mr. Hill seemed to know the others and vice versa. 

"This way, Doctor." Mr. Hill said. Slowly, he crossed the room to the couch. "You'll be sleeping in here. My room is the first door. The second door is where Mr. Potter and Mr. Longacre will be sleeping, and the third door is the bathroom."

"Where is my brother staying?" I asked. My heart had sunk when I found out that I'd be sleeping on the couch.

"He offered to stay on the floor in here with you." Mr. Hill glided away. Ethan crossed the small room. 

"We'll need to get some rest. It will take all night to get to our final destination." Ethan said to me. I looked at my watch. It was 5:00 PM. I nodded. Ron pulled out his wand and produced a fluffy purple sleeping bag, much like the ones we'd used during my second year at Hogwarts when Sirius Black had "attacked" the castle. I sank down onto the couch. It was way more comfortable than my bed at home had been. Even though I'd rested not too long ago, as I lay down on the couch, I felt my tiredness catch up on me. Minutes later, as I drifted to sleep, someone laid a quilt over me and whisperer: 

"'Nigh, Gin." 

When Ron woke me up later that night, I was fully rested and ready to ride on a broomstick no matter how long it would take us. Ethan was standing over the stove, making something that smelled delicious. 

"What are you making, Ethan?" I asked as I crossed the small room. 

"Cheese omelets," Ethan said, grinning, "I learned it from my yank cousin." 

"They smell really good. Are they almost done?" I looked at the skillet. A yellow blob was being cooked. 

"Yeah, the first one's done. You can have it." He slid the yellow blob onto a plate and handed it to me. Carefully, I took a bite of it. The omelet was as good as it smelled. By the time omelets had been made for Mr. Hill, Harry, Ron, and Ethan, it was pitch black outside. I glanced at my watch as we headed out the door. It was 9:00 PM. 

True to Ethan's word, it did take all night to get to our final destination. Stripes of pink were just beginning to tint the sky when we arrived. The house was huge. There had to be at least 50 bedrooms in the house. No telling how many bathrooms, dining rooms, and parlors it had. I gasped. 

"Nice place, eh? The Ministry confiscated it _years_ ago and they just recently realized still had it." Mr. Walton scowled darkly at the thought of how disorganized the Ministry was. 

"You know Fudge is doing is best, Mr. Walton. You know he's been under a lot of stress lately with Voldemort coming back and everything." Only Ron and Mr. Walton flinched as Ethan said 'Voldemort.' I was becoming used to the name, as it was so quickly associated with my position in life at the moment. 

"I know, but the Ministry was disorganized before Voldemort." Mr. Walton sighed.

"I guess it must be a lot of work trying to those pesky Muggles from finding out about us. But enough about that." Mr. Walton stepped inside first. Once all of us were inside, Harry lifted his wand to the door way and muttered something that I could not hear. The whole doorway glowed red for a moment. He'd put up protections. 

"This house is _huge_! It looks a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside. How many rooms does it have?" Ron asked, looking around. All our lives we'd lived at the Burrow and this was a big improvement. The thought of home made my heart pang. Vaguely I heard Mr. Walton answer Ron, but my thoughts were on my brothers. What were they doing now? Did they all know about my…situation? Were they worried? _Of course they're worried! _A little voice inside my head told me. I shook my head unnoticeably to get the questions out of my head. 

"I'll show you to your room now, doctor," Mr. Walton said, waving a hand behind him (he had his back towards me), motioning for me to follow him. I did. We walked up the grand marble stair case, up a side stair, down a corridor, more stair, another corridor, and so on. 

"Are we almost there?" I asked, breathing hard. 

"Only half way. I was told to put you in the tower room at the top." Mr. Walton said cheerfully. _Like the miller's daughter in 'Rumplestiltskin,' _I thought to myself_._ When I was little, we weren't able to afford much, so I always had hand me downs. My most treasured hand me down was my mum's old Brothers Grimm fairy tales book. I always loved reading about how Muggles perceived magic. __

"Can we rest then?" I asked. Before he could answer I plopped down in a large chair that was conveniently sitting beside where I'd been standing in the hallway. Mr. Walton sat down in the chair across from me. He wiped is forehead with a handkerchief that he'd produced from thin air with his wand. I sat thinking about trying to produce a glass of lemonade when Harry and Ron down the corridor, closely trailed by my poor brother who'd never been very athletic. 

"Blimey, I don't envy you, Gin," Ron heaved as the three stopped by us. 

"I expect a full apartment when I get up to the tower room. Either that or Floo powder to travel to other parts of the house or an easier way to get downstairs. If there isn't I may just die because I won't be leaving that area of the house-or should I say castle?-once I get up there." I saidcrossly. I was sure that others would be staying downstairs. 

"Um…" Mr. Walton looked uncomfortable for a moment while Ron doubled over in laughter at my unfortunate luck.

"Floo Powder…" Ethan said as he sat down on the floor (there were no other chairs empty).

"Yeah, you know that stuff we used to get to your house from Lavender's place," I said slowly, as if I was talking to someone who was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. I know it was rude, but I was cross, and thinking of having to make this trip more than once everyday was not making my mood better. 

"You know, I don't think the Ministry has visited this house in years. I don't think they knew how big it was. It has been magically protected from deteriorating and from thieves." Mr. Walton stood up again. "I think we should be getting along. We don't have all day, you know." I wanted to point out that we _did_ have all day as it was only 7 AM, but I was too cross to even speak, so I chose to be silent instead. 

"I've got it! It will take me a few days, and I think that Ginny should stay closer to the bottom floor, but we could get this house wired to the Floo system. Room by room, you know? But probably only one on each floor." Ethan said, a grin spreading on his face. 

"Brilliant!" I said, smiling back at him. 

"How long do you think it will take? You'll need to be back at the office soon enough." Mr. Walton said, frowning. 

"I'm not sure, but if someone is needed at the office, I could stay here with one of these two, and help out with the wiring. It will take a lot of work, and if we all help we'd all be worn out by the end of the day." Ethan said. His eyes were locked with Mr. Walton's as if they were making a silent contract. Well, I thought to myself, they are. Ethan's promising not to do anything to me that Mr. Walton wouldn't do. 

"All right. Owl me when you're done. Include no names. Now, lets go downstairs. Can you cook, Virginia?" Mr. Walton asked me. 

"Ginny, Mr. Walton. Everyone calls me Ginny. And yes, I can cook a bit." I answered. I could hear Ron laughing. I turned and glared at him, but the look was wasted on him, as he had his eyes closed. 

"A bit? Ginny, be serious. She's practically a protégée of our mum," Ron said. The blush crept up to my face again. 

"Well, lets go downstairs and Virginia- er, Ginny- can whip us up a wonderful meal." Mr. Walton said. We all turned around, and slowly started to descend to the first floor. 

**Disclaimer**: Tobias Walton (Van Reid); Ethan Longacre (Lurlene McDaniel); Gwendolen Chant (Diana Wynne Jones); Dorothy Gale (Frank L. Baum); Ginny Weasley, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Lavender Brown, Albus Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Vector, Bill Weasley, Madame Pomfrey, Cornelius Fudge, Colin Creevy, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff and other ideas such as Unplottable-ness (J.K. Rowling) don't belong to me. Their authors are in the parenthesis. Mr. Hill, Glynda Gryffindor, and Gabriella belong to me as does the Chalice of Clarity. The elephant joke belongs to Tropical Fishy (last I knew) and Merlin owns his own beard. 

ALL FFN OFFICIALS: PLEASE READ MY DISCLAIMER!!!

**Author's note**: er- you can't be too careful now-a-days, can you? Anyways. This is my first story about HP. I'm looking for a British person who has AIM. I need you to help me with Brit. slang and so forth. Also, I'm in need of a beta reader. Thanks for reading, don't forget to drop a note. And remember: They don't serve breakfast in Hell :-)


	2. All In The Family

GINNY WEASLEY AND THE CHOSEN THREE

GINNY WEASLEY AND THE CHOSEN THREE

Chapter Two: All in the Family

By Annie Argo

_"Tell me why can't I  
Just reach up and simply touch the sky  
Tell me why can't I  
Spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
Tell me why can't I say this  
Why can't I do that?  
Tell me what do they want from me?  
Tell me how to act"_

-Pink _Split Personality_

**For my first three reviewers**

Thursday April 15, 2010

The girl on the front page of the newspaper was pretty. She had long fiery red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a pale face. The look in her eyes was one of a scared, nervous, yet determined person. She was looking over the shoulder of a dark blue robe and black cloak at the camera. There were hands grabbing her arms, but the owners of the hands were not in the picture. The girl was me.There was a small note under the picture saying that due to the constant running of the subject of the picture, it had been frozen. I looked at the headlines once again. 'CHOSEN WITCH STILL MISSING' blared out at me. I sighed and threw the paper down. I was alone at the large breakfast table at the moment. What I wouldn't give to have company. As if reading my mind, Mr. Walton came in at that moment. 

"Morning," he murmured in my direction. I hadn't seen him this morning until now, so I assumed he hadn't seen the paper yet. 

"Lovely day, isn't it?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"What's wrong with you, Virgina?" Mr. Walton asked. He always called me Virgina when I was being particularly difficult (not that I ever was, of course). This time it didn't bother me. I remained silent and slid the paper across the polished wood table. He took one look at the headline and groaned. I smiled sweetly at him and left the table and my half done breakfast. I walked over to the nearest fireplace. The past month had been focused on wiring the house with Floo Powder so that we wouldn't have to walk the whole way up or down. That month had been great. Ethan and Ron had stayed with me at what we affectionately started to call Mossflower Manor. How Ethan came up with that name, I will never know. Mr. Walton had gone back to work (the ministry needed either him or Ethan there) and I'd had a great time. Now the tyrant, Mr. Walton, was back and I was back to living a dull life. Ethan, Harry, and Ron had all promised to visit, but I didn't expect them too. After all, they all had jobs (though I didn't know what Harry and Ron did) and Ethan couldn't take off of work very often. I threw a bit of Floo Powder into the fireplace. 

"Tower room!" I yelled as I stepped into the fire. _Prison is a more suitable name,_ I thought to myself as I traveled to my room . When I stepped out of the fireplace in front of my room (it had been agreed that my room would not be directly connected to the Floo network for privacy reasons), I checked my appearance in the mirror to make sure that I had no soot on me. There was no one around for me to need to look neat for, but it was a habit that my mum taught me, so I automatically did it. I opened the door to my room and left it standing open. Even though I had many windows in my circular room, I got to feeling trapped if I had to stay in here for too long. I looked at my unmade bed. It made the room look messy, so I set to work on making it. 

My room, as I mentioned, was circular. It had lots of windows to let in light, and because there was practically no chance of anyone peeping on me (as I was in the top corner of a very large manor) I left the thick, royal blue curtains open at all times because the room was just too dark with them closed. My bed was afour poster one, similar to the one I'd had at Hogwarts except that the hangings were royal blue (to match the curtains) rather than the scarlet ones I'd had in my Gryffindor dorm room. The floor was wood and the walls were stone which, if I had been Muggle, would have made it nearly impossible to hand things on. But I was a witch, so I was able to hang pictures. My walls were littered with pictures of my family and friends that had been taken over the years and given to me. 

When I'd first unpacked after arriving here, I'd found that Mr. Hill had slipped the beautiful quilt that I'd used at his house into my bag. I vowed to myself that I'd thank him someday. The quilt, full of reds, whites, and blues, was now draped on my hammock that I'd conjured up to float in my room and make it more interesting. When I was growing up I'd always wanted a hammock in my room, but my mum was always telling me no. Now that I was grown up (in some ways more than others according to my brothers) and Voldemort was after me, I figured that it was time I had what I wanted. Against one wall was a semicircular bookcase that fit against the wall perfectly. Every morning I would go downstairs to find a book at my place at the table. Ron had sent a note the first morning saying that mum thought I'd be bored and might like some books to read, but he could only send one at a time. As sweet of a thought as it was, whoever was picking out the books to send me was doing a horrible job of it. So far I'd gotten _Mediwitches in the 21 century, Advanced First Aid Spells, The History of Magical Medicine,_ and other medical books (history and other non fiction ones) that I had needed to pass mediwitch school. I sighed longingly for my novel, _The Wrong Bride_, as I looked at the most recent book. _Mediwitches: a behavioral study behind the witches_. I had needed it for a class that I ended up not taking, so I'd never read it. I placed the book beside my others on the book shelf. 

My life at Mossflower Manor is boring. There's nothing to do all day but explore and I'd gotten sick of even that. I crossed the large room and layed down on my hammock. I pulled out my wand and enchanted a small doll that I'd had all my life to spin in the air while floating around. My mind drifted off to Gwendolen and my family. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come in. 

"Ow!" a male voice jarred me out of my trancelike state. I sat up a bit too quickly and I spun out of the hammock. 

"Ooaff!" I landed on the floor face down. 

"Are you OK, Ginny?" the voice laughed. 

"Yeah, luckily for me the ground was here to break my fall," I said sarcastically. I sat up and rubbed my nose before looking up to see Ethan standing over me holding my doll. 

"Lucky you," he smiled and held out his hand to help me up. I smiled slightly and took his hand. Once I was standing he handed me the doll. "This yours?" he asked me. 

"Uh, yeah. I was bored and I um…" my voice trailed off, slightly embarrassed as I realized he'd been hit in the head by my semi plastic doll. 

"Enchanted it to hit people who walk into your door in the head?" he laughed. 

"Not quite, but now that you mention it, that does sound like a good idea," we both laughed, "So why are you here?" I asked as we both sat down on the edge of my bed. I was thanking myself silently for making the bed moments before. 

"I had some business to attend to with Mr. Walton, and I figured that while I was here at Mossflower Manor, I'd visit you. I thought you might be bored." I looked at my doll and blushed as he said the last bit. 

"How did you get the name 'Mossflower Manor' anyway? It's a lovely name, but I _know_ I've heard it before." 

"From an old Muggle book series. You should read it sometime; it's really good. It's by Brian Jacques."

"Next time I'm browsing at my local bookshop or library, I'll be sure to look for them," I said glumly. There was no way I'd be going to a bookshop or library any time soon.

"So I see you've been getting the books that Ron said he's been sending you," Ethan said, changing the subject, as he picked up my latest book. "_Mediwitch: a behavioral study behind the witches_…sounds,er, fascinating." He made a face and I laughed. 

"Ron's been sending me my old mediwitch school books. Whoever picks out the books to send me must think that I should be using my imprisonment time to study…" I smiled faintly. 

"Either that or they think you enjoy these books." 

"You've obviously never read any of these. Go on, read some of it," I dared. Ethan shrugged and opened up the book. Moments later he set the book down. 

"Whoa," he blinked, "that reads like Muggle stereo instructions. How could you have ever studied with this?" he asked me. 

"I ended up not needing that course, but medischool was very hard. There were times when I almost gave up. But I had this roommate, Lena Cunningham, and I finished with honors because of her," I said quietly, looking down at the floor. 

"Did she encourage you and help you study?" 

"Lena?" I asked looking up, "Hell no! She was known as 'Queen Bitch' to everyone and I graduated with honors because she said I couldn't and I did just to show her!" I smiled, trying to picture Lena helping anyone but herself. 

"Ah." Ethan looked at his watch. "I need to be going. I'll talk to Ron about the selection of books he's been sending you. I'll be back soon." He hesitated before leaving the room. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay here at Mossflower and stay out of trouble. Good bye." Ethan was gone from the doorway before I could ask him why he was telling me this or even saying goodbye. I went back over to the hammock to think. Sure, the thought of running away had crossed my mind, but I'd always think about the horrible Death Eaters and that I had no idea where Mossflower Manor was located, so I always stayed. 

The thoughts of what Ethan had meant were starting to clog my brain and cause a headache, so I got out _The History of Magical Medicine_ to read. Of all my medi books, this one had been my favorite which wasn't saying much. I got past the first chapter before I drifted off into sleep. 

The next day at breakfast, the newspaper was not present as it usually was. Mr. Walton's place had been cleared, so I guessed that he'd already eaten and had taken the newspaper with him. This didn't bother me because as soon as I sat down I saw my daily book. It was _The Wrong Bride_. I smiled and wished that at that moment I could thank both Ethan and Ron. I set the book aside and started to eat my bacon, eggs, and toast. A movement in the room next to the dining room brought me to my feet. I crossed the room and peered through the doorway. A tall, slender young woman with mocha colored skin and dark brown ringlets was standing with her back to me and brushing off the back of her yellow robes. It was Fred's wife, Angelina. 

"Angelina?" I said. I knew it was her, but I didn't think she's have reason to be here as she was a Quidditch player for the Cannons. 

"Ginny! Hi!" she said brightly as she spun around to face me. Before I knew it I was being hugged. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, but she didn't answer me. 

"When I saw in the paper that you were missing, I was really worried. And it irked me when that brother of yours, Fred, wasn't worried in the slightest bit. We had a really horrible fight about it," Angelina was silent for a moment, then continued on brightly, "Anywho, the fight ended about three weeks later when Fred finally confessed where you were. He didn't give the specific location. I got that from Ethan. He said that I could come visit you since I was family and you were really lonely. Oh my, this is a nice house! Its huge!" Angelina looked around as I led her into the dining room where my food was getting cold. 

"I know. We had to wire the house to Floo Powder just so I could get up to my room. Do you want some breakfast?" 

"No thanks. Tea sounds lovely, though." I poured her a cup of tea as we sat at the table chatting. Angelina and Fred had married a couple of years after Hogwarts graduation. It had been no surprise. Then a year after that George married an Australian witch named Charlie McGee. Her real name was Charlene, but she said she's always been called Charlie. My brother Charlie married a Muggle named Alice Jones, but she left him when she found out about his magic. Bill was married to a witch named Lucy Ricardo. Percy had been married to Penelope Clearwater, but she died of a disease leaving him a widower with three kids, Jack, Thomas, and Nancy. Out of all my sisters-in-law, Angelina had to be my favorite. She was always like the older sister I'd never had. 

"How's mum doing?" I asked finally, when my breakfast was done. 

"She's still upset that you had to go into hiding, but she's good other than that. How's it like living here in this…castle?" Angelina was still in shock over how large the place was. 

"I'm still getting used to it, but it's rather nice. A bit boring at times. Every time I want to go somewhere I have to use the fireplaces and I still have yet to memorize all the different rooms in the house and their names that are hooked up."

"Where's your room?"

"The top floor. Would you like to see it?" I offered. We stood up and she grabbed the bag that was sitting at her feet. 

"Sure!" I led her to the closest fireplace. 

"My room's called Tower Room, so just say that and it should bring you to the right place." I held out the beautiful china vase that we kept Floo Powder in. Angelina sprinkled it in the fire. 

"Tower Room!" she said and stepped into the fire. I followed soon after. When I got out of the fireplace, she was standing in the hall way looking down corridor both ways. She turned when I got out. "I thought this was taking us to your room," she said, confused. It wasn't like Angelina to be stupid. 

"My room's right here," I said, and opened the door and looking at her suspiciously. 

"Oh, sorry. I'm not all here today," she walked into my room, the bright smile gone from her lovely face. 

"What's wrong, Angelina?" I asked her as we sat down on the bed. 

"Fred's gone." She started to cry. 

"What do you mean?" Panick laced my voice. 

"He told me that he had to go to the office a bit, and he'd be home later. But he never came back," she sobbed, "Dallas, our owl, brought this note round." She reached in her bag and took a note out of it. I read it quickly. 

_Angel, _

_Don't be worried about me. I'm fine, but I have to go away for a while to do some work that I cannot disclose. I need you to go to the Ministry office. Ask for Ethan Longacre. He'll tell you what to do. I love you. _

_Fred_

_ _

I looked at Angelina, whose sobbing had quieted a bit. 

"What did Ethan say?" I asked her, my heart thudding. I always worried about my brothers when they had to go away for work. 

"He said that Fred had to go away and that I was to come stay here until Fred came to get me, the overprotectivegit. So then I went home and packed and came here." Angelina sighed. 

"Well, at least you have it better than me," I said quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Angelina looked at me sideways. 

"Well, up until now the only company I had was Mr. Walton and these old medi books," I swept my hands in the direction of the books, "and at least you know that you'll be going home soon, and you don't have Voldemort on you tail." Angelina didn't say anything, but she put one arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a half hug. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, then Angelina spoke. 

"What's Mr. Walton like?" she asked me curiously. 

"He's a grouch to me. He's too uptight. I don't think he likes me too much, but he is protecting me, as Ron so kindly reminded me the other day," I said glumly as I remembered the day at the Longacre Estate over a month ago. 

"Oh well. I have some exciting news for you," she said, her eyes sparkling. 

"What is it?" I asked, smiling. I was ready to hear good news after being here by myself for over a month. 

"You're going to be an aunt again," she smiled a thousand watt smile. 

"Really?" I asked excitedly. 

"Yeah! Charlie's pregnant…" she saw the look on my face change a little bit, "Did you think it was me?" I nodded my sister-in-law and she started laughing, all tears forgotten. "No, Fred doesn't want a family yet. But I don't think George had a choice. She's due sometime in December I think." Angelina smiled. 

"I can't picture George as a father. Charlie I can picture as a mother, though." Charlie had blonde hair that reached her chin and flipped out. She had gray eyes and a kind eyes. She was wonderful with kids, as I found out when she came to visit me at Hogwarts when I was going through my training.

"I know. When I picture George being a father I keep seeing Fred as a father and me as a mother and that is just not something I can see. But eventually I will be one whether Fred likes it or not." She smiled. 

"We'd better get downstairs and find Mr. Walton. He'll give you a room and stuff. C'mon." We went to the 

"Where do you think they went to?" a voice said from the dining room. 

"I dunno. Maybe Ginny found a hot guy to pursue and dragged Angelina along." A second voice said. 

"Dragged her long? Charlie! You obviously don't know your sister-in-law. She wouldn't need to be dragged along. Besides, where would they find a guy? And a hot one at that?" the first voice said. 

"Have you taken a look at this place, Luc?" said the second voice which I now recognized as Charlie, Fred's wife, "He could have been trapped somewhere." We arrived in the dining room at that time. Lucy and Charlie were standing by the doorway. Charlie saw us first. 

"Ginny! Angelina!" she practically screamed and leapt onto us to hug us. 

"What are you to doing here?" I asked as Lucy came to give us a hug. Lucy had hair the color of chocolate that reached her shoulders and was curled in ringlets like Angelina's hair was. Lucy was always quiet unless she was around one of her sisters-in-law. She had green-gray eyes and a pale complexion. 

"George sent me. Seemed to think that this would be the safest place for a pregnant woman during all this!" Charlie laughed and put a protective hand over her pewter colored robes where her stomach was. 

"Bill had to go away, and he told me to stay here. He said that Ginny would be here, but I guess he didn't know that Fred and George were playing the over protective husbands just like he was," Lucy sighed. 

"Fred had to go away…did George have to, Charlie?" I asked. 

"Come to think of it, yes he had to…do you think what I'm thinking, ladies?" Charlie said suspiciously. 

"No unless you tell us, hun. Some of us don't have mind reading abilities," Angelina joked quietly. 

"I don't Angie," Charlie said, using Angelina's least favorite nickname, and poking her tongue out at her. 

"Ladies, please! Charlie, explain your theory."Said Lucy the Peacemaker (as we often called her because she was forever refereeing arguments in the Weasley household). 

"Well, I think that something has happened that they're not telling us and they all have to go right it, and they don't trust us at home because something horrible is going on." Charlie said. No one had a chance to answer her as Mr. Walton chose that moment to come strolling in. 

"Good morning, ladies," he said uncheerfully. 

"Morning, Mr. Walton." I introduced each of my sisters-in-law. So far there were four of us here now. Harry's wife, Emma, might come and there was always Ron's girlfriend Hannah Bridie who was living with him. Emma was the sweetest creature on earth. She had black waves that fell just below her shoulders and blue eyes. She was shy, and probably worse than Lucy. I had known Emma in school (she had been in the year below me but she had gone to Salem's Witches Academy in the States and I had gone over there on an exchange program and met her there and eventually introduced her to Harry) so she was comfortable around me, Harry, and Ron.Hannah had strawberry blonde hair that reached her waist and hazel eyes. She was a lot more out going but not as exuberant as Charlie. She was a Muggle, but she'd known about magic before she started dating Ron. I didn't know if they were going to show up, and there were always Percy's kids. 

"Virgina, show them to their rooms. They will all have rooms by yours." He turned and walked away. I blew air through my teeth. Did he have to do that to me? Have complete power over me and use my full name in front of my sisters-in-law. Mr. Walton had become more uptight than he had been that day in my office that seemed like a hundred years ago. 

"Where's your room, Ginny?" Charlie asked me as two figures entered the room. It was the Potters. Harry had escorted his wife here. _How sweet,_ I thought. 

"Hi Harry! Hi Emma!" Charlie, Lucy, and Angelina chorused. I made my way forward knowing that Emma wouldn't be comfortable around any of the others. 

"Where's Tobias?" Harry asked me as I approached. 

"He just left the room. Is Emma staying, too? If she is, I can take her up to her room. Mr. Walton told me to take the others up there." Harry nodded absent mindedly. I nodded back then went to the group of my sisters-in-law. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Emma talking softly. She was crying and it was tearing out his heart to leave her. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and held on to him for dear life. Harry kissed Emma on the top of the head and whispered something in her ear. Emma nodded and, pulling away from Harry slightly, glanced in my direction. As Harry and Emma kissed good bye, I turned my back to them to give them more privacy. 

"I feel sorry for Emma," Charlie was saying, "She's so shy, she'll be absolutely miserable!" Charlie had tried to become friends with Emma the hardest and didn't hold it against the girl that she was shy. 

"Maybe she won't quit as shy when the week is over with," Lucy said quietly. We stood in silence for a few more minutes before Emma joined us. 

"You all right?" I asked Emma quietly as I put an arm around her shoulders. 

"I'll be fine, Ginny." She said in her think, soft, southern accent. Harry left the room after biding us all a good bye. We were about to leave the room when five people came into the room. Ron, Hannah, and Percy's three kids came into the room. 

"Where are Harry and Tobias?" Ron asked us as soon as he saw Emma. 

"They left. Are they staying, too?" Charlie asked sweetly. She loved to fight with Ron. It was a strange habit that she probably got from George who loved to fight with all his brothers, but never me (luckily for me). 

"Yeah. Percy sent the kids over to me to bring here. Bye, Hannah. I'll get you in a few days." Ron kissed her and was out of the room in minutes (after checking up on me, of course). I knew that since he was going my books were going to stop coming, but I didn't mind. Not when Charlie, Lucy, Hannah, Emma, Angelina, Jack, Thomas, and Nancy were all here was I going to have time to sit around and read much. Jack and Thomas were twins and the oldest of Percy's kids. They were identical twins and looked exactly like their father and were 5. Nancy looked exactly like her mother with blonde curls and blue eyes. She was 3 and I knew it pained Percy to see Nancy everyday for instead of seeing Nancy he saw Penelope and it broke his heart over and over again. Percy had been my least favorite brother (he'd always been way too over protective) but I felt terrible for him. Had I lived in a house and not at Hogwarts for most of the year I would have taken Nancy in. Nancy came directly to me and 'Auntie Emma' as she called Emma even though Emma wasn't blood related to us. Emma picked up Nancy and held her close. I kept my arm around Emma and moved the other one to Nancy's back and started to make slow circles. Jack and Thomas went to Angelina and Charlie. Lucy started up a conversation with Hannah. 

"I'll show you ladies your rooms, but I don't know where to put the kids. There are only so many rooms up in the towers and I don't know if I'm supposed to put them together or what." I said. The ladies all nodded and we headed over to the fire place. 

"What about the young ones, deah?" Emma asked me, "Shouldn't they stay heah with someone?"

"You're right. Angelina, since you've already been up there before, will you stay here with them? I'll send someone down once they're settled." I spoke. 

"Sure. C'mon kids, lets go back to the dining room." Angelina took Nancy from Emma's arms and they left the room. 

"All right, ladies. Here's how it works. You put some Floo Powder in the fire place, yell 'Tower Room!,' then step into the fire, keep your arms to your side and you will come out in a hallway. Who's first?" I explained. One by one, we all traveled up to my floor. I put Emma in the room across from mine, Charlie on right, Lucy on the left, Hannah across from Charlie and Angelina would be across from Lucy. This left one room which I assumed would either be for my mum (who might or might not be coming) or for the children, but I doubted that they would be so high up because they were too young to use Floo Powder. I sent Charlie down when she was all done, and then showed Angelina her room. 

Finally, all the women were settled. It was dinner time. We all arrived in the front hall to see Harry, Ron, Ethan, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, my brother Charlie, and Mr. Walton standing there, waiting for us. Mr. Walton had talked to me earlier that day, and told me that we were to dress for dinner tonight. I was wearing long, black dress robes. Emma was wearing pale purple, sister-in-law Charlie was wearing red, Hannah was wearing white, Angelina was wearing pale pink, Jack and Thomas were wearing blue, Nancy was wearing green, and Lucy was wearing orange. Each husband greeted their wife and Ron greeted Hannah. I gave Percy a hug and left his children with him. Then I went to stand with Ethan. 

"All part of your family?" he asked me. 

"Well, all the men with red hair are my brothers. Angelina, Charlie, and Lucy are my sisters-in-law. Percy's wife, Penelope, died a few years back, and Hannah and Ron are still dating, but I think he's going to propose to her sometime soon. Harry isn't related to me, but my mum practically adopted him and Emma's his wife." I explained to him in a whispered. 

"What's it like living in a big family? I was an only child growing up and here you have 6 brothers, nearly 7," Ethan smiled sadly. 

"It was nice because we've always been a close family," but I didn't get to any further because Percy, Fred, George, Bill, and my brother Charlie all came at me at once. I hugged them one by one, saving George for the last. 

"Congrats, George. Angelina told me about Charlie earlier," I said in his ear as he gave me a huge bear hug. 

"Can you imagine me as a dad?" he asked suddenly. 

"Not really, but I'm sure you'll do wonderful," I assured him. He gave me one last squeeze, and went off to see to his wife. We all made our way to the dining room and sat down. I took a seat in between Ethan and Percy. The meal was enjoyable. I ended up switching places with Percy who switched places with Ethan so that Percy could talk to Mr. Walton. The food was wonderful. When dinner was almost over Mr. Walton stood up. 

"I know that some of you are wondering why you are all gathered here, am I right?" Mr. Walton asked. Most of us nodded our heads. 

"Miss HermioneGranger has been missing for a while. We believe that it is in attempt to get Dr. Weasley out of hiding. It will not work, however. She will be staying here. All the men in this room, save myself, will go looking for Miss Granger and Miss Gwendolen Chant, who is believed to be the second chosen witch. You women and children are here because we believe that it isn't safe for you at home by yourselves. When Miss Granger is found and rescued and so is Miss Chant all of you may go home, but you are welcome to stay after they are found. Dinner is dismissed." Mr. Walton turned and left the room. Everyone stood up, except for me. I was too shocked to do something that require so much thought as standing up did. I was vaguely away that someone, probably one of my brothers, shaking me. 

"Ginny, Ginny, you need to go on up to your room." I ignored them. More people tried to get me to go on up to my room. One thought kept running through my mind. _You did this to her. It's your fault that she's gone. If you hadn't befriended her and if you hadn't become like a sister to her, she would be safe at her house. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! _The voice said. I shook my head to try to get the voice out of my head. _This is all your fault…ALL YOUR FAULT! _The voice kept saying. 

"Ginny, deah, its getting late. You should go on up to your room, honey, and go to bed. Miss Grangah will be fine." It was Emma. I knew that Harry would be leaving and I knew that I had to stay sane for the sake of Emma. I looked into Emma's glazed over blue eyes. I sighed and stood up. "I'll walk up stairs with you, honey," Emma said to me, "but let me say good bye to Harry first." I nodded and walked over to where Ron was standing. Hannah had left to get the young kids ready for bed. Instantly I threw my arms around Ron and he returned the hug. The tears started to flow down my cheeks. I could not understand how Ron must have been feeling. He and Hermionehad been extremely close and best friends for longer than Hermioneand I had known each other. Worse, Hermioneand Ron had had a fight just days before I'd left. Both of them were so stubborn, it would take months for them to apologize unless Harry stepped in. 

"We had a fight, Ginny," Ron said hoarsely into my ear, "I told her that I hated her and she said she hated me, too. She said she never wanted to see me or Harry ever again. She left. We didn't get a chance to apologize." I could feel his tears wetting my robes. I had never, never,_ never_ seen any of my brothers cry before. 

"She knows you didn't mean it, Ron. She doesn't hate you, I'm sure of it. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. Nothing could tear your friendship apart for good. Remember in your third year when you thought her cat ate Scabbers?" I felt Ron nod, "That didn't tear apart your friendship. She was just blowing off steam, you both were."

"Thanks, Gin," Ron said as we pull apart. 

"Good luck, Ron, and take care of yourself." I said quietly to him. He nodded and walked over to Hannah who was just entered the room again. I went over to George and hugged him. 

"You take care of yourself, you hear?" George told me. 

"I know, George. You bring yourself back in one piece for your wife and kid. Anytime you feel like giving up, remember Charlie and your baby. If you don't comeback for anyone or anything else, comeback for them." I whispered to George. He nodded. 

"I will come back." Next I went to Fred. 

"You come back, Fred, so you an Angelina can have that family and I can be an aunt of millions of kids." He grinned at the millions of kids. 

"I'll come back, Ginny, don't worry. Take care of Angelina for me, all right?"

"She doesn't need taking care of, Fred. If she did, she wouldn't have married you…ow!" Fred hit me on the back of my head with his hand lightly, "Just don't ever scare her like that. You shouldn't have told her that you were leaving like that. You have no idea how much it upset her." 

"All right. Take care, Ginny." Next I went to my brother Charlie.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Charlie said, grinning, as he hugged me, "Our little Ginny's growing up fast. Next thing we know, you'll be married with kids." 

"Take care of yourself, Charlie."

"I will, Virgina, I will." He winked at me as he called me 'Virgina.' I rolled my eyes and moved on to Bill. Lucy was standing by him crying. Without saying a word, I swept both of them up into a hug and we stood there, the three of us, saying nothing. 

"Good luck, Bill," I said. 

"Be good, Ginny," Charlie said softly. I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was telling me to take care of Lucy. I nodded. 

"I will, Charlie." I came to Percy. 

"Take care of my kids, will you?" he asked me anxiously as I hugged him. 

"Don't worry; there's seven women here, and we'll all take care of the little ones. You just worry about bringing yourself home." 

"Don't worry about me." Percy said. I laughed. 

"I will. I have to. It's in my contract as a sister." He smiled at me. Having his wife die was a humbling experience for him. He was a lot nicer to everybody than he had been. I went to Harry. Emma was standing next to him holding his hand. She released it and stepped aside as I came up. Harry and I embraced. 

"You find Hermioneand don't let Ron do anything foolish. He's still upset over the fight that he'd had with Hermione ," I said to Ron. 

"I'll watch out for him. Keep Emma company and help her to make friends with the others, will you?" Harry asked me. I nodded. 

"I'll try. I would never desert her; she's far too sweet." Lastly I went over to Ethan. 

"Thanks for talking to Ron about the books, even though I don't think I'll be needing any book except for the first aid spells now." Ethan smiled.

"Take care of yourself and mind Mr. Walton. I'll be going with those who look for Gwendolen. I think your brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy are going with me and then the twins, Ron, and Harry with be looking for Miss Granger."

"You take care of yourself and my brothers. I'll be counting them when I get back," I joked as he gave me a hug. 

It was all too fast. One minute I was here joking with all my brothers and the next moment they were gone. I was left here with the other women and children. Shortly after the men left, Emma and I went upstairs. I slowly walked into my room. Once in the privacy of my bed I cried myself to sleep, thinking about how many lives I'd affected and how many more I would. They were tears of sweet release, letting out all the tension I'd had over the past month. 

**Disclaimer**: Tobias Walton (Van Reid); Ethan Longacre (Lurlene McDaniel); Gwendolen Chant (Diana Wynne Jones); Lucy Ricardo (the creators of _I Love Lucy_, an old tv show); Charlie McGee and Lena Cunningham (Stephen King); Mossflower (Brian Jacques); Ginny Weasley, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, HermioneGranger, and other ideas such as Unplottable-ness (J.K. Rowling) don't belong to me. Their authors are in the parenthesis. Mr. Hill, Alice Jones, Emma Potter, Jack Weasley, Thomas Weasley, Nancy Weasley and Gabriella belong to me as does the Chalice of Clarity. The book titles belong to me, but anyone may use them as long as you give credit to me. The song at the top belongs to who ever wrote it. It is on _Can't Take Me Home_ which is Pink's cd. The chapter title is an old American TV show (well, I'm assuming its American)

**Author's Note**: Another chapter mostly written today. I lead a very boring life, no? This chapter was a little different than I had planned it to be. Actually, very little of this was supposed to actually happen. If you need a list of the wives and what they look like, you can email me at [parrot_head_007@hotmail.com][1] . School starts up soon, so my chapters might not come out this fast again. And again, thanks for all those who reviewed: it meant a lot to me! Oh yes, and the saying 'they don't serve breakfast in hell' is from the song 'Breakfast' by the Newsboys …cool song, you should listen to it. 

Ciao!

Annie Argo 

   [1]: mailto:parrot_head_007@hotmail.com



End file.
